1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power pack vending apparatus, system and method of using same, and more particularly relates to a plurality of vending apparatus capable of receiving and disbursing power packs, recharging received power packs, and a network system for communicating customer information, inventory and transactional information.
2. Description of Related Art
The widespread use and number of portable electronic devices has significantly increased in recent years and continues to grow. This is especially true with respect to mobile phones as a result of being able to do things other than simply have a telephone conversation with another person. Today's mobile phones send and receive e-mails and text messages, access and display internet content, take pictures and videos, play music, display television broadcasts, manage a user's schedule, execute software games, etc. In addition to mobile phones, there are numerous other portable electronic devices regularly transported and carried about by users on a frequent, if not daily, basis. A few such examples include notebook computers, PDAs, digital cameras, video cameras, and electronic books.
These portable electronic devices are typically powered by a rechargeable power or battery pack. As battery technology has improved, the size and weight of rechargeable battery packs has decreased while the capacity of the battery packs has increased. This improvement has contributed to an increase in the functionality of the portable electronic devices.
However, as portable electronic devices offer increased capabilities and functionality, the use of the portable electronic device significantly increases as well. As a result, the user spends more time on the device on a daily basis and becomes significantly more dependent on the device to function. For some users, not having access 24/7 (24 hours per day, 7 days a week) to their device's capabilities and functionality is a serious issue causing the user emotional distress and frustration. Constant access to the functioning portable electronic device is highly desired, if not necessary, to a large portion of the population.
Unfortunately, battery technology has not kept up with the capacity demands of high usage users of portable electronic devices. As a result, there are many occasions where the user is stranded with a “dead” device (i.e., the device is unusable because the battery back is depleted). Additionally, there are users who fail to recharge their device, or users travelling or in remote locations who fail have their charger with them. There are numerous examples where users may find themselves in a situation where the device is unusable because the battery back is depleted.
To reduce the risk of being stranded with a dead device, some users carry a charger at all times and charge their device in a place where there is a wall outlet. However, it is inconvenient to carry a charger all the time. Additionally, wall outlets are not always available to the user. Even if an outlet is available the device has about a three foot tether to the outlet during the charge time—which may inconvenience the user.
Other options are for the user to purchase and always carry around a spare fully charged battery pack. However, this is inconvenient to carry a spare battery pack all the time. Some places, such as airports, have kiosks where the device can be recharged; however during this time the device is not usable by the user.
It is desirable to have power pack dispensers where customers can acquire charged power packs for powering their portable electronic device. It is desirable that the dispensers be geographically distributed and also allow for the return of the dispensed power pack. It is further desirable that the dispenser be equipped to automatically recharge the returned power packs and prepare them for rental by future customers.